smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tapper's Decision
"Tapper's Decision" is a mini-story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Story It has been some years after Tapper had married Siobhan when Empath had visited him in a new house that was set up for him and his family in the Smurf Village. Empath found himself with two baby Smurfettes that were underfoot as soon as he stepped in, playing with toys that seem scattered all across the floor. "Mind where you smurf, my fellow Empath," Tapper said with a laugh. "Letting these girls roam where they want to around the house is something me and Siobhan are still getting used to." "Are you happy that you and your wife have been smurfing daughters instead of sons like Hefty and Handy, Tapper?" Empath asked. "More like blessed than happy, Empath, but I would not be so quick as to smurf back such a treasure that the Almighty has smurfed me in these two daughters of mine," Tapper said. "They will certainly be a test of my abilities as a Papa Smurf to keep them out of trouble and to train them in the admonition of the Lord." "And some Smurfs in the village think that raising daughters is more trouble than raising sons, though this smurf might wonder about that," Empath said. "Aye, I don't think we'll truly have a definitive answer to that question, Empath," Tapper said. "Anyway, I'm glad that you're here because I have smurfed to an important decision after a talk with my beloved wife." "This smurf senses that you're going to be departing from the Smurf Village with your new family and going to live over on Smurfette Island," Empath said. "That is precisely what we're going to smurf, Empath," Tapper said. "Siobhan feels homesick for her village and would like me to operate The Lucky Smurfette, which hasn't been smurfing since the two of us got married. And I for one would very much like to smurf on that beautiful island with the Smurfettes that call it their true home. But that's going to mean one thing's got to smurf over here." "You'll have to hand over operating Tapper's Tavern to another Smurf or close it down altogether," Empath realized. "This smurf knows that Slugger's been itching to smurf his hand at operating it since he won't be smurfing such of his own game now that he's got a wife to smurf care of." "Slugger is a good Smurf that I would like very much to keep the place going when I'm gone, and I know of a few other Smurfs who would be willing to help him," Tapper said. "He may not make the best sarsaparilla ale, but he's got a way with the customers that I've seen him smurfing him that makes me feel that he's the right choice." "So have you smurfed it over with him about what you're planning to smurf with Siobhan?" Empath asked. "I had the foresmurf of doing so to make sure that the transition from my running the tavern to his will be as painless as possible, Empath," Tapper said. "Still, it's going to be hard to leave behind what I've been smurfing in this village with you and all the other Smurfs. It feels like the time has come for me to smurf out into the unknown as a grown Smurf." "This smurf feels that Tapper's Tavern, not to mention this village, will never be completely the same without you in it, Tapper," Empath said. "This smurf wishes you the best of luck in the new place that you'll settle in." "I appreciate the sentiment, Empath, though I feel confident that the Almighty will be with me wherever I smurf from here with my family," Tapper said as he gave his friend a hug. "May the luck of the Smurfish be with you for the rest of your days, Empath. I'm going to miss smurfing you here every single day." "And this smurf will miss your presence here as well, Tapper," Empath said. ----- On the day that Tapper and his family would leave the Smurf Village, Slugger and the other Smurfs held a farewell toast for him in the tavern. "I've gotta smurf it to you, Tapper...you smurftainly have made the best sarsaparilla ale in the whole village, and that's gonna be one tough task for me to smurf up to," Slugger said. "But you've always made this place your own, not just with your sarsaparilla ale, but also with your personality and your wisdom, even if it's from that smurfy book of yours. I just want to say that this tavern will always be Tapper's Tavern from this day on, and in honor of the Smurf who made this tavern what it is, this toast of sarsaparilla ale smurfs out to you, buddy. May you make us all proud over on that Smurfette Island." "Here, here," the Smurfs gathered in the tavern said together as they raised their glasses of sarsaparilla ale and then drank to the toast. "Thank you, my fellow Smurfs, for smurfing me and my family off on our new venture together," Tapper said with tears in his eyes. "I have to say that Tapper's Tavern would never be the same without any of you Smurfs coming through my doors to make my job worthwhile. I have certainly been blessed with such a family that smurfed by me through the years that smurfing goodbye is the hardest thing for me to smurf because despite our differences, you make me feel like I'm home here with you. I would never smurf back a single moment of smurfing with any of you Smurfs, for both good and for bad, because they have helped me learn the true meaning of family." "Whenever you want to return home, Tapper, we'll be here to welcome you and your family back," Papa Smurf said. "You've been a true blue Smurf to us, Tapper, don't you forget it," Hefty said. "I hate to smurf you leave the tavern for good, Tapper," Grouchy said, trying to stifle a tear. "Aye, laddie, this village and this tavern will always be your home," Duncan said as he put his hand on Tapper's shoulder and every Smurf in the tavern applauded. As Slugger served the drinks to the customers, Tapper and Duncan joined Empath. "Well, this will be a night to remember, that the torch has been smurfed to another Smurf who will oversmurf things in here from now on," Tapper said. "You think you'll ever smurf back to this day and regret smurfing it over to someone else when your children are old enough to follow in your footsmurfs, Tapper?" Empath asked. "Slugger's a good enough Smurf to not let this business be entirely his to smurf should my daughters want to smurf over the tavern someday, Empath," Tapper said. "But I must learn to let the past go and embrace the future, as I had to learn years ago when I lost my parent Smurfs. Anyway, this village will always be in my prayers." "Thank you for being part of my life in the time that we smurfed together, Tapper," Smurfette said as he kissed him on the cheek. "You've always been such an inspiration to me." "We'll smurf each other again, Smurfette," Tapper said. "It may be a while once me and Siobhan get settled in, but I promise you that this will not be the last time you'll smurf me here." ----- On the day of Tapper's departure, Empath watched as Puppy helped carry his family's belongings on carts through the gateway that connected his village with Smurfette Island's. It seemed to bring an air of finality that this was going to be Tapper's last day in the Smurf Village as a resident and that there was going to be no turning back. Empath and Papa Smurf looked inside the empty house that was Tapper's home away from his tavern. It seemed like it was only after Tapper and Siobhan returned from their honeymoon on the Emerald Isle that they settled in there and made it a home where they could get away from the tavern and enjoy their own private moments together. Empath could sense from the walls that Tapper felt at peace being a married man with the Smurfette who understood what it was like to be him. "Tapper will always be with us in spirit, my little Empath," Papa Smurf said as he put his hand on Empath's shoulder. "This smurf knows that he will be, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "Wherever the Almighty takes him is where this smurf hopes that he will find his peace." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles